


Peaches in Wine

by Sonamae



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Charles can taste is peaches.  Erik has every intention of fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches in Wine

"Are you sure that this wine is festive enough?" Charles asked as he unscrewed the bottle with a twist of his hand.  He could have run down to the cellar and gotten them something aged and expensive, but that would have required getting out of bed.  Besides, Erik had gone to all the trouble of going into town to get this for them, he'd much rather drink it than something stashed away.

 "It's alcoholic, my friend, that's as festive as we need it to be right now." Erik said as he lifted the covers to join Charles in the bed.  Charles couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed the glass mugs Erik had brought up from the kitchen and poured the wine between them.  He handed one mug to Erik who used his power to screw the lid back onto the bottle and let it float to the floor, out of their way.

 "They aren't champagne flutes, but let us have a toast anyway." Charles said with a smile.  Erik smiled back and raised his mug, waiting for Charles as he raised his own. "To the holiday season." Charles said.

 "To being with someone I _love_." Erik amended, clinking their mugs together as Charles flushed. "Careful of these." He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. "They sneak up on you, so drink it slowly." he turned to say something else but stopped when he caught sight of his lover.  Charles was wide eyed, staring at his already empty mug. "Charles, really?"

 "It doesn't taste alcoholic though!" Charles argued. "And I enjoy peaches, I've told you this before." Erik couldn't help but laugh at the face Charles made when he offered the rest of his own.

 "You can have mine, I bought it for you to begin with." Erik told him with a smile.

 "I couldn't, I fear I'll never get the taste of peaches out of my mouth now." Charles said as he looked away.  Erik couldn't suppress his chuckle as he set his mug on the nightstand, then he was leaning over to kiss along Charles' jaw before he brushed their noises together.  He sent his thoughts forward, hoping Charles would pick up on them so he wouldn't need to say anything aloud. "Oh... oh Erik, that's _filthy_." But Charles was blushing anyway.

 "We've done far worse my darling, and you know it." Charles laughed and the entire roomed seemed to brighten.  It was something Erik would never tire of; just the simple burst of pure joy Charles could broadcast without realizing it.  He could make someone smile just by being in a room.  Erik loved and envied that skill all at once. "What do you say?" he asked, trying to keep his mind from straying.

 Charles looked even more flushed now, one hand coming up to rub over his cheeks as he tried to steady his breathing. "I don't know, it's a bit embarrassing." he mumbled.  Erik couldn't hold back his fond smile as he leaned over again, pushing Charles' hands away to press their lips together and come away with the lingering tang of peaches.

 "I never took you for the bashful type." Erik muttered before he pressed his lips to Charles' again.  It got the desired affect and Charles pushed him back, tugging his night shirt away and shoving the covers off Erik's body.

 "I'll show you who's bashful." Charles muttered as he wriggled down the bed to settle between Erik's legs.

 Let it never be said you can't goad a telepath into sexual favors by poking his pride.

 Erik let out a content noise sigh as Charles nuzzled his cheek into Erik's thigh, fingers collecting the waistband of Erik's night pants and boxers before he gave them a gentle tug.  For someone who was shy about approaching subjects like sex and foreplay, when Charles got right down to it he was masterful.  Or he was playing mind games to make Erik think so, but Erik trusted Charles more than that.

 "Charles..." Erik paused when Charles hummed and dragged all the fabric down Erik's legs the rest of the way. "Charles, seiner Mund ist schoen." Erik murmured as he kicked the fabric off his ankles.  He watched as Charles shivered, licking his lips until they reflected in the dim light with saliva.  Charles smiled when he felt satisfied with his work, tongue peaking out against his lips as he leaned forward to swipe his mouth across the head of Erik's cock.

 "Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear." Charles purred before he started trailing wet kisses up and down the side of Erik's shaft, taking him in hand.

 "Seiner Mund ist eine Sünde!" Erik hissed, head tossed back as Charles started laving him with his tongue.  Charles moaned at that, lips wrapping around Erik's shaft to drag upward until he could slide his tongue over the head of Erik's cock as it stirred to life.  He licked once more, then pressed his fingers to the slit until Erik looked up and cursed.

 "I thought you might want to pay attention." Charles breathed, voice hot against Erik's cock as he throbbed at the mere sight of Charles poised between his legs.  He was fully erect and aching already.  Only Charles could do that to him.  Charles with that mouth that tasted of peaches and Erik's cock.

 Erik could help but smile, reaching down to brush his thumb over Charles' bottom lip. "Ein koestliche Suende." he murmured as he drew back, wiping his finger off on the bed sheets.  Charles made a content noise and let his tongue slip between his lips, dragging it down Erik's cock once more with a moan.  Erik held back any noise in favor of gripping the sheets and digging his nails into his palms. "Charles!" Erik groaned when Charles licked up and drew his mouth away, eyebrow raised.

 "Yes, Erik?" Charles asked before he licked the palm of his hand and coated his fingers with saliva.  Erik covered his moan with a cough and sat up on his elbows, letting his breathing steady before he looked down again at those blue eyes full of adoration.

 "Don't be a tease." he grumbled.  Charles smirked and wrapped his spit slick hand around the base of Erik's cock, stroking a few times before he leaned forward.

 "Well, if you insist." Charles smirked and opened his mouth, sliding Erik's cock across his tongue until the head pressed against the back of his throat.  Erik groaned again as Charles hallowed his cheeks, sucking and sliding his tongue along Erik's cock before pulling back to wet his lips again.  Erik's breath caught as Charles swallowed him down, his eyes nearly rolling back as the telepath found a rhythm.  Erik moaned as Charles' mouth warmed around his cock, saliva sliding down his shaft as Charles angled his head.

 "Gerade wie das." Erik panted, releasing one of his hands from the sheets to grip Charles' hair.  Charles gasped in surprise, nearly choking as all the air had to go in through his nose, his mouth stuffed full.  Erik flexed his fingers, making sure Charles could move and he wasn't hurting him as Charles found his rhythm again.  His tongue was everywhere, with just the faintest hint of teeth to make Erik want to force Charles down on his chock and fuck into his throat without care.

 He must have been broadcasting because as soon as the thought crossed his mine Charles moaned, long and sweet.  The vibrations were enough for Erik to forget himself and buck up, but Charles still had a hand at the base of his prick to keep him from choking.

 Erik gasped for breath when Charles pulled up again, his lips wrapped around the head of Erik's cock as his tongue worked around his circumcision scar, light and teasing and so fucking delicious.  Erik had to growl before Charles would relent, but when he looked down the blue eyes staring back up at him were full of a playful apology.  Erik knew Charles wanted to say something, wanted to whisper beautiful nothings in his mind, but Charles was a man of his word.  He would stay out of Erik's head... at least until he was near his own orgasm, then Erik couldn't shame him for sliding in and pleading with Erik.  It was always the same thing.  
 _  
'Close, there please, Erik, love you so much, coming!'_

 The words might change here and there, but Erik loved hearing it in his head when Charles was too incoherent to say it out loud, struck dumb near orgasm and clinging to him like he might break otherwise.  The thoughts of getting to fuck Charles beneath him later tonight, along with Charles' expert skill with his mouth, were dragging Erik faster and faster toward his own release.  He debated coming over Charles' face so that come dripped from his eyelashes, or forcing Charles to open his throat and take his release there.  While the later option was his favorite, it tended to leave Charles choking and in a ruined mood.

 "Charles." Erik said it as his warning, tugging at his hair to pull him off.  Charles reluctantly obeyed but didn't move far, his lips swollen he panted and shut his eyes.  It was a relief and a blasphemy when Charles used his hand to get Erik off, he had hoped to last a little bit longer.  When he looked down, though, Charles had his mouth open, cheeks and tongue painted with his come and looking as debauched as if he were born for this.

 Born to lay between Erik's thighs and suck him off, cover himself with Erik's come and just swallow every bit of dignity or pride he had all to make Erik happy.

 _'As much as I'd love to say that's true.'_ Charles' voice was a whisper in his head, a touch desperate. _'We both know I'm far better at other things.'_ Charles nudged a few memories against Erik's mind.  Nothing forced, just quick flashes that made him groan.  His cock gave a feeble twitch, but he knew he would have to wait a while before he would be getting hard again.  Erik relaxed back against the bed, pulling Charles up to lay sprawled across his torso, kissing Charles to make sure there wasn't a drop of peaches left in his mouth.

 "Erik." Charles pulled away before Erik felt satisfied, his hips grinding down into Erik's thigh so he could feel Charles' cock strain against him.  Erik smiled, rolling them both over before he started yanking Charles' pants down.

 "Liebe dich, du schoner Bastard." he could repay a favor.  He reached over to his mug and downed the rest of the wine, then he shoved it back to the nightstand.  It was his turn to get the taste of peaches out of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A late Christmas present for Dani, because she deserves all of the everything. Porn without Plot, Blow Job, forgive me if the German is wrong, I got help from my girlfriend who knows more than I ever will about languages but isn't perfect because no one is (Even if I think otherwise) XD
> 
>  
> 
> Charles, seiner Mund ist schon -- Charles, you are so beautiful  
> Seiner Mund ist eine Sunde -- Your mouth is a sin  
> Ein koestliche Suende -- A beautiful sin  
> gerade wie das -- Just like that  
> Liebe dich, du schoner Bastard -- Love you, you beautiful bastard


End file.
